


How to be a magical girl.

by LillieOfTheValley



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Original work - Freeform, f/f - Freeform, magical girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LillieOfTheValley/pseuds/LillieOfTheValley
Summary: Lydia O'Ryan was an intelligent student, but beyond that nothing was special about her until the day she found a mysterious amulet and became a magical girl.Join Lydia and her friend Alison as they learn to be magical girls, deal with high school and unravel the mysteries surrounding them...as not all is as it seems...





	How to be a magical girl.

Once upon a time, Lydia had looked upon the opportunity to become a magical girl as a blessing. Something every little girl would do anything to receive. Once, Lydia had considered herself lucky.

That was then. That was back when she was naïve, when she was young, her head in the clouds, only seeing the good in everyone, even those who did not deserve it. That had been her downfall, had been their downfall. If she had the opportunity to change it, Lydia wouldn’t even hesitate, not now, not after everything they had been through. Not after what happened to her Alison.  
I suppose though, a good story should never start at the end, so that is why I will be taking you through the memories and experiences of Lydia O’Ryan , senior magical girl. 

It all started back in high school.  
Lydia hadn’t been home for long when her grandfather came into the living room. Mr O’Ryan was a kindly old man, his eyes were a pale blue, and he had well kept grey hair. Mr O’Ryan had suffered a leg injury shortly after he’d taken in his granddaughter, and so he required the use of a cane. This also prevented him from being able to do a lot of heavy lifting.  
Another odd thing about Mr O’Ryan was that no matter what, he never smiled. 

That wasn’t to say he wasn’t ever happy, he was often happy. To Mr O’Ryan , Lydia was his whole world. She had been since he had lost his daughter. It wasn’t common knowledge what had happened to Sylvia O’Ryan, since it wasn’t very nice to ask an elderly man about such a thing. Mr O’Ryan was a university professor, and he had been making sure his granddaughter understood her school work. Lydia was really the apple of his eye, she succeeded in making him proud, he had raised a very well mannered and intelligent young lady after all. 

Mr O’Ryan carefully moved over to his armchair , he lay down with a slight groan. A few seconds passed, the calm silence being unbroken until the old man began to speak. “ Lydia, my dear, I was supposed to clear out the basement today, but I’m afraid I’ve hurt my back again.” He started guilty about disturbing the girl from her free time. “ Could you possibly clear it out for me? I understand it’s a big request, and I’m willing to raise your pocket money if you do this for me.” He said his eyes soft.

Lydia smiled gently up at the old man. “ Sure thing Grandad, and don’t worry I get it, you aren’t as young as you used to be.” The brunette stood up carefully tucking her chair back under the table, and closing down her laptop, Alison wouldn’t be online for another couple of hours so she had time to kill. She kissed her grandfather on the cheek as she passed by, humming in acknowledgement of his muttered thanks, as the silence was drowned out by the noise of the television set as her grandfather turned it on. 

Lydia carefully took a step down the stone stairs, making sure the light was working for sure, but that she also had her torch. The lights were known for going out frequently in the basements all over the block, the cause was unknown but the council had deemed the homes safe so they trusted that ruling. Lydia placed her phone down on the clean half of the basement, she put her playlist on shuffle and got to work.

The room was full of dust, something that Lydia wasn’t a huge fan of, and the reason why she had bought a packet of disposable face masks, the kind that covered your mouth and nose. The teenager hummed along softly to the music, stopping occasionally to take boxes up the stairs and into the bin. This took Lydia about two hours, until there was only one box left. By nature Lydia was an extremely curious girl, and so she had taken to wiping away the dust from the lids of all boxes in case they had something written on it. Years later, she would have wished she had never done that.

Written on the box was her name, and unlike the other boxes this one puzzled Lydia. This box looked very old, so she wondered what could be on it. Opening it up and waving away the dust, Lydia saw a collection of old papers, that seemed to be in another language and it wasn’t in the four that she knew. However the most puzzling thing to her were the photographs inside. She recognised three of them instantly as pictures of her mother, and this confused her immensely.

Lydia did not share her mother’s name, as far as Lydia was concerned her mother’s name was Sylvia. So why was it that these photos were in a box with her name, was it possible her mother had left these for her as a way for Lydia to know her? It seemed plausible. Lydia’s phone had begun to ring, and she hadn’t noticed immediately, she walked over to the table, in a bit of a daze she picked up the phone barley remembering to remove her face mask before she spoke.

“ Hello?” Lydia said softly as she walked back over to her box, placing the phone on speaker. The phone call was from Alison, so she must have finished with her piano lessons. Lydia continued to sort through the box. 

“ Hey Di, what’s up?” A cheerful voice asked. Ah yes, how that voice was music to Lydia’s ears, Alison Chase has been her best friend for years, she was the sun to Lydia’s moon, Lydia was the yin to her yang.  
“ Not much , I’m just cleaning out my basement, hey, do you think you could come over?” She asked softly “ I-I’ve found something weird.” Lydia spoke as she picked up an amulet of white gold. On the front was a star shape, with a crystal on each point and in the centre. The crystals seemed to glow.  
“ Course I can, I’ll be over in about two minutes.” Alison responded with a hum. Lydia blinked.  
“ Were you already heading over here when you called?” Lydia asked with a snort.  
“Guilty as charged, what I can’t see my best friend?” The light voice teased sweetly. Lydia chuckled.  
“ you know you’re welcome here whenever you want.” Lydia told her seriously.  
“ sweet, because I just walked into your kitchen.” That was the last thing Alison said before the call ended, and the door to the basement opened.

Alison was downstairs a little while later. The pink haired girl skipped over to her best friend, kneeling beside her. For once Alison was speechless, though Lydia figured such a necklace was very odd to find in a dusty old basement, and they both were rather large fans of design. 

Alison smiled gently “ woah, it’s so pretty!” She reached out to touch it, and here was a weak flash of light. This was when the necklace cracked open, much like an egg 

“ Greetings, I am Era, I’m a guardian of hope.” The creature that appeared spoke. Lydia dropped the necklace in shock, and Alison fell backwards.

If only they had known what they had just done.


End file.
